


Be Here With You/相守

by JinsyJinsy



Category: Star Wars-All media types, rebels - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinsyJinsy/pseuds/JinsyJinsy
Summary: 绝地又将怀里的人搂紧了一些。他还有一生的时间。





	Be Here With You/相守

01

例行的超空间航行。无比漫长的超空间航行。因某人任务失败而导致整艘幽灵号都陷入低气压的超空间航行。

Kanan坐在驾驶舱副手的椅子上抱着臂。过去的半个标准时内，他侧着头保持着一副欣赏舷窗外风景的悠闲姿态，但刚刚被他赶出去的Ezra愿意用自己的一整箱风暴兵头盔收藏向Sabine发誓，自己的师父只是拿不准Hera还有没有在生气。

“毕竟，”Ezra帮Sabine在舱壁上喷涂装饰时小声说，“超空间有什么好看的呢。”

曼达洛女孩在头盔下点着头表示赞同。

幽灵号的首席飞行员漫不经心地对几只不在状态的仪表做完了最后的调整。提列克姑娘用余光扫了眼仍然瞪着舷窗外的家伙。她皱了皱好看的眉，深吸一口气。然后她转过头，榛绿色的眼睛意料之中地撞上了Kanan转回来望向她的视线。

绝地紧锁着眉头，目光落回到面前无关紧要的操纵台上，尽管那里并没有什么特别值得注意的地方。

“抱歉。”他语速飞快地说，简直让人听不清他发出的单词。Kanan有点粗鲁地砸了下座位的扶手，但Hera注意到他的拳头在将要碰上扶手的面料时仍然忍不住放轻了。他大概是在最后一刻想起了自己是在Hera的面前粗暴地对待Hera的船。

所以，提列克人无奈地眨了眨眼睛，绝地只是轻柔地碰了碰椅子，既没有半点儿发泄力道，也看不出分毫的焦躁。他半低着头，眼神不知道又投向了什么别的地方。

Hera探过身，手掌温柔地落在他肩上。

“我没在怪你，”她的另一只手把他的脸扳回来，手指托着他的下巴，温柔地强迫Kanan重又无可奈何地望向她。“可是那些染料对舰队真的很重要。”她微微加重了语气，试图跟他强调行动的必要性。

绝地皱起的粗眉有了松动的迹象。他的眼神稍有缓和。Kanan垂下眼睛，自嘲般的呼出一口气。

“比你还重要？”他语气不佳地反问。Hera瞪大了眼睛。他看起来有点不被认可的愁闷。提列克姑娘抬起眉毛。她当然知道他毛毛躁躁藏起来的心思。她很庆幸他没能对着她直说出来，她不是不想听，只是不确定该如何回应。

对Kanan望着她的眼睛一字一句说出的表白进行妥当的回复，这从来都是一件麻烦事。

仅此一次。Hera在心里叹了口气。仅此一次。她告诉自己，下不为例。

她再探出身一些，同时手上用力将他拉近——虽然她意识到她几乎没用什么力Kanan就自己靠过来了，就像他灵敏的绝地脑子意识到了即将发生的什么似的。“我知道。”Hera露出一个疲惫的微笑，“但有时任务总是在第一位的。”

她忽略了他下意识就要进行的反驳。虽然这家伙在行动途中对她的贸然救援打乱了整个计划，但她依然决定奖励他一个吻。绝地只惊讶了零点几秒，他们靠的这么近，他几乎立刻就意识到了她的想法。他张了张嘴，温柔而期待地迎接她——

“Hera？”某个从他们身后的传来的声音不妙地打断了她的动作。Kanan眼睁睁地看着Hera僵了僵，那只手从他的脸侧飞快地滑下来。提列克姑娘转过头，淡绿色的皮肤巧妙地掩盖了脸红的痕迹。“Zeb？”Hera有点儿尴尬地问。“有事吗？”

“当然。”身躯庞大的利拉桑人粗声粗气地回答。Zeb侧着身挤过驾驶舱的门，毛茸茸的手里拿着舰队用来传讯的投影仪。Kanan自觉地站起身走向后舱，他不确定Zeb瞥了他一眼的黄眼珠里是不是闪过一丝了然的笑意。

02

幽灵号。Kanan承认，这当然是一艘棒得独一无二的轻型飞船。但显然，这类飞船的设计者在制造之初大概并没有考虑过建造私人空间之类的地方。

这就导致——他一边从Hera的颈边收回自己的手，一边瞪着依然顽强地站在舱门口的Ezra——要争取一点和Hera独处的时间真的很难。

几秒钟前他几乎飘飘荡荡。他的嘴唇压着Hera的嘴唇，而后者正仰起头，在他刚刚察觉到她有意张开嘴加深这个吻时——

“哇哦哦。”某个青少年所特有的，表示刚刚经受到不平凡惊吓的轻声叫嚷。Kanan被迫仓促地从提列克姑娘的嘴唇边抬起头，瞪向Ezra的眼睛里带着微弱的愤怒。

他话多的徒弟活像鸵鸟一样抬起手捂住了眼睛。

“我什么都没看到！”他郑重地宣布。尽管他捂着脸，尾音却在Kanan严厉的瞪视下打着颤，“你…你们继续。”Ezra声音小了下去。少年张开手指，从指缝里悄悄窥了一眼。Kanan和Hera已经彻底从怀抱中分开了，两个人之间拉开了一点儿距离。

Ezra不安地表示自己只是来找Kanan的。

“绝地的事务，我猜？”Hera朝他微笑着眨了眨眼睛，提列克人像一阵淡绿色的风一样从他们身边飘了过去，柔软的角在脑后轻巧地晃动。她看上去并没有很尴尬——至少和Kanan相比。

Ezra挠了挠头，朝师父挤出一个艰难的笑。Kanan又瞪了他一眼。

“进来吧。”年长的绝地悲哀地叹了口气。

03

当一个秘密被全船一半以上的人知道了的时候，这个秘密就基本算不上是秘密了。更何况两位当事人本来也没想瞒着朋友们。

但有时不期然的撞破也很令人欣慰。

“我信任Sabine，”Kanan压低了声音对Hera小声说，“但我依然担忧她。”

他指的是回曼达洛的旅程。Hera当然明白这一点。关于Kanan的心思，在许多时候她大概比他自己还要清楚一些。

她抬手抚上他的脸颊，指尖温柔地磨蹭着他冰凉的眼罩。很奇怪。她默默回抱住他。他总是对着她说出担忧。他几乎总是在替他们担忧，她却不记得他曾对着她抱怨过那双失去视力也失去了神采的眼睛。

她想念Kanan的眼睛，想念那双淡蓝绿色的眼睛望着她时的眼神。

她掌心下的脸颊不安分地动了动，绝地的双手不知什么时候环在了她身后，他把她拉近一些，他偏着头，失明的双目似乎在从眼罩后温柔地注视着她。

“别担心我。”他又一次猜出了她在想什么。他好像总是能猜出来她在想什么。绝地敏锐的预感就是来给他干这个用的吗。Hera勾住他的脖子，他笑着倾身下来的时候她闭着眼睛吻了上去。“我没在担心你。”她埋在他温热的嘴唇里含糊地说。他侧着头加深这个长长的吻时，新长出来的胡须刮蹭着她的脸。“你该收拾收拾你的脸。”她喘着气，终于从他恋恋不舍的吮吻中挣脱出来时埋怨般地告诉他。

Kanan翘起嘴角，他宽大的掌心托着她的后脑。他又一次倾身吻下来时，Hera的目光从绝地的肩膀上越过，瞟见一个偷偷溜过去的身影。

曼达洛女孩轻巧地踮着脚尖，生怕搅扰了两人难得宁静的温情。Hera看着她猫一样的身影飞快地滑过走廊，盔甲上凤凰的图案一闪而过。Kanan却像没发觉一样。

或者他确实没发觉。

Hera埋下笑意，张开双唇再次迎接他。

04

从严格的定义上来讲，Chopper甚至算不上是一个船员。Chopper是一个自视甚高的维修工，一个混乱中立的机器人，或者说是整艘船上唯一一个能在Hera眼皮底下横冲直撞的家伙。

横冲直撞。没错，而且还很分不清场合。

幽灵号的驾驶舱里只有他和Hera两人。驾驶舱里陷入了长久的沉默。

“你考虑过未来吗？”一个标准时前Kanan问她，带着急切，带着连他也没发觉到的一丝不安，“我们的未来。你考虑过吗？”

这句话他在心里埋了很久，久到他想不到自己会在这样的场合下贸然问出。它本该是一句比诺言还要郑重的话，配合着他望向她时沉静的眼神。但他已经看不见她了。厚重的眼罩遮挡在他与她之间。也许还有点别的什么，但他注意不到或是根本不愿去注意。绝地的探知能力总能察觉到身边所有细微的动静，却唯独看不清她目光垂下时的表情。

“Kanan，”Hera没有转头，她的注意力似乎被操纵台上并不存在的数据吸引了，她盯着面前的仪表盘，微微僵硬的语气试图掩饰着他忽视不了的动摇，“我们已经谈过很多遍了…”

她看着他高大的身躯在她面前投向的阴影。

“…而你从来没有正面回答过我。”他叹息。绝地轻柔地扳过她的脑袋，温柔却坚定地迫使她抬头望向他的脸。Hera有一瞬的失神。上一次听到他这样的语气是什么时候？她皱着眉头，却发现自己早已想不起来。她的眼神慢慢滑过他两颊不知何时生出来的粗糙胡须，滑过那几乎不曾摘下的粗厚眼罩，滑过他叹息时微张的唇，滑过他起伏间平静的胸口。

她知道他等了这么久。

Kanan吻下来时她不由自主地抬起了头。她好像猜到了会发生这个。一个双方默许一般的吻似乎成了冲突的缓和。但吻毕竟不是答案，柔软的气息交换与纠缠并不能解决问题。没能得到回答的问题依然积压在原地，随着时光的推进变成一道令她忍不住退避的细小裂痕。

有时裂痕会被一个吻悄悄修复。也有时裂痕会被粗鲁的闯入者搅乱更深。她刚刚碰上Kanan干燥柔软的嘴唇，那个总是活跃在她身边的小东西就冲了进来。Chopper的身影在她所能反应过来之前就一头撞上了站在她身前的绝地。

Kanan被迫从Hera脸侧移开头，对着小机器人不悦地抿起嘴唇。Chopper突然举着钢钳般的小爪子凑近他——他甚至还没能来得及退后——腿上就被这家伙用力拧了一把，Kanan吃痛差点跳了起来。机器人灵活地溜走，他听见它冲进走廊时发出嘎吱嘎吱的笑声。

Hera无可奈何地推了推他。别和Chopper较真。她递给他一个无声的眼色。当然，她知道Kanan看不见。

他沉默了一会儿，在她面前转身离开了。Hera注视着绝地离去的背影，从前她总有无数种安慰他的方式，可是现在她呆呆看着滑上的舱门，却不知道该对他说什么。

05

那天的晚些时候，幽灵号停在洛塔荒野中的隐秘基地。

Kanan带着Ezra采购回来，绝地隔空抛给她一个新鲜的梅卢伦果。Hera榛绿色的眼睛扫过他看不见表情的脸。驾驶舱里的小小事故仿佛从来没发生过一般。或者，至少它几乎没能在Kanan身上留下些许她能探寻到的遗迹。

毕竟她并不是第一次未能回答他。

战争。漫长的战争。将要持续许多年的战争。从两个人驾驶着幽灵号第一次冲破帝国的防线，到她带着凤凰中队所向披靡。她记不清那是多久了。荒原上的浅草在行星暮色的晚风里摇曳着，Ezra和Sabine坐在草丛里，用一根细细的草杆逗弄着爬上膝盖的洛塔猫。

夕阳的最后一抹余晖落在两个孩子柔软的发顶。她没察觉嘴角牵起一抹浅笑。Hera转过头，抱起一堆补给品重新走回飞船。

但有时候——在这种抱着大堆东西的时候——狭窄的走廊很容易引发一些尴尬的问题。

Hera撞上了在她面前停下的身影。她艰难地从胸前补给品的小山里歪过头。熟悉的绿色防身衣，右臂上的护甲，挂在腰间的光剑柄…她叹了口气。

Kanan沉默地望着她。Hera想对他说点什么，可是绝地已经微微弯下了腰，从她手中接过小山似的补给。Hera骤然轻松了许多。她抬起头，看着他小心地抱着那堆东西，带着眼罩的脸转过来像是在看着她。

“照例。”她抱起双臂，琢磨着他在想什么。“食品储藏室。”

绝地走向那个小间，Hera跟在他身后。他停下来时她侧过身帮他开了门。Kanan低声嘟囔了一句什么，她装作没听见，埋头从他怀里取出罐头塞进柜子。

于是他又重复了一遍。“抱歉。”这回他低沉的声音就很清晰了。

她直起身，放下最后一根能量棒，两手搭在腰间。“你知道你不必道歉。”Hera轻声说。

他依然抱着那堆东西。Kanan垂下头，手臂动了动，像是想要抬起来抚在她脸上，却终究还是没有。

“我能猜到你的答案。”他微微笑起来，嘴角向上弯起，“所以你可以不回答我。”她愣愣地看着他。绝地平静得像是在陈述一个事实。“我等了这么久，”他自嘲似的摇了摇头，“也能继续等下去。”

Kanan蹲下身放下那堆补给，他弯着腰从里面挑拣出食物，分着类放进柜子里去。

…他就想跟她说这个？他就想说他等了这么久可他不在乎他还是愿意等下去？

Hera瞪着他的背影。她能听见自己心跳的咚咚声和急促的呼吸声。她的眼睛温温的，胸腔里拧起一股酸涩的情绪，她拼命试图忽视它。她想说点什么，可她只想抱住眼前这个人。

Kanan的动作一滞。他放下罐头，温暖的掌心覆上从身后环住他腰间的手。

“战争还没结束。”身后她的声音闷闷的。她一定是埋头在他宽广的背上。他能感觉到她轻柔蹭动的脸颊。

“我知道。”他低声回应她。他轻轻拉开她缠在他腰前的双手，转过身去环抱住她，下巴搁在她头顶柔软的角间。“我知道。”他温柔地说。

她便没答话。她陷在他怀里。这个拥抱很长，很长。她的额头抵在他胸口，像是听见了那里不断涌动着的他对自己重复无数遍，却在此刻不愿说出唯恐惊扰她栖在他怀里时安静的温情。于是他想，以后再说吧。战争还没结束。可战争总会结束。也许战争很快就会结束了。某个就在不远处触手可及的未来，他会一遍一遍告诉她，在她梦醒时困倦睁眼的清晨，在她环上他脖子与他交换一个平凡却不平淡的吻的午后，在她与他驾驶着幽灵号飞向群星灿烂辉光下的日暮黄昏。他会注视着她温柔灵动的绿眼睛。以后的许多年里，他会对她说许多遍。

绝地又将怀里的人搂紧了一些。

他还有一生的时间。


End file.
